PROJECT SUMMARY The Iron and Heme Core of the Center for Iron and Heme Disorders (CIHD) will provide analysis of metals, porphyrins, porphyrin precursors and heme. The Core will measure enzymatic activity of the eight enzymes of the heme biosynthesis pathway. This Core is unique in the services offered. Analysis and absolute quantitation of many of these compounds in cells, tissue, whole blood, urine and feces will become available to laboratories nationally. The Core will also provide a series of reagents, including plasmids for expression of proteins in heme synthesis, antibodies reactive to these proteins, and unique strains of bacteria that can be used to purify porphyrin pathway intermediates for use in other experimental systems. Core staff will host training sessions to assist PIs, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students in performing the services above, including sessions aimed at data analysis. CIHD investigators will be provided priority access to these services through dedicated Core staff. It is the goal of the Iron and Heme Core to become a national resource for the measurement of these enzymes/compounds in a diverse range of experimental systems from bacteria to human.